lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Orllon Geza
Orllon Geza is the son of Emeric, and Neltzia Geza making him a member of and the current heir of House Geza through his father and a member of House Mehlzia through his mother. Orllon Geza has three siblings in the form of Pentiz, Krejda, and Viktor Geza of which his brother Pentiz was made to appear to have died and has joined his uncle Stefon in the Chosen of Sueve, his sister Krejda would be married off to a noble of the Kingdom of Tanbor that Emeric had come to realize is also attempting to move away from Mordor, and his final brother Viktor is a weak willed young man that is kept away from the rest of the family for fear that he may turn against them in his fear of getting in trouble with the Relean Khamil. Orllon Geza was born the first son of his father Emeric Geza the King of Harad, and when he was just a baby he was sent to the land of his mother where he was kept safe for several years away from the influences of the Mordor agents in Budapest. Judit of Kocsis and Orllon Geza would become lovers following a chance encounter in the forests outside of Urhida following a day at the lake with the noble friends he had gained in the village and forced to flee the area due to wolves Judit and Orllon stayed in a cave for several days before they were found by Lord Patrik Kocsis of whom revealed that Judit was a servant girl for House Kocsis and not in fact a family member as she had told Orllon, but he kept her lie to himself as he had fallen for her. Returning to Budapest he was well prepared for the new life under the rule of Mordor and became known among the Relean Khamil for what they saw as his outspoken love of Sauron to the point that he was told secrets by Mzerhlia Piz-Hrekza of whom was one of the more powerful of the Relean Khamil but had fallen in love with Orllon. Orllon Geza while meeting with his father would finally have an encounter with the Nazgul John Lovie who having sought him out forced him to attend a dinner at his fortress of Dul Hurden alongside his sister and consort Judit, and despite not wanting to do this Orllon realizes this is not a question and agrees. At the dinner at Dol Hurden it is Orllon, Judit, Hrekza, and Krejda that are able to survive the different tests of Khamul but after leaving each of them are changed in some way as the horrors they were forced to take part in or watch have changed them to their core. History Early History Orllon Geza was born the first son of his father Emeric Geza the King of Harad, and when he was just a baby he was sent to the land of his mother where he was kept safe for several years away from the influences of the Mordor agents in Budapest. Forest Love Judit of Kocsis and Orllon Geza would become lovers following a chance encounter in the forests outside of Urhida following a day at the lake with the noble friends he had gained in the village and forced to flee the area due to wolves Judit and Orllon stayed in a cave for several days before they were found by Lord Patrik Kocsis of whom revealed that Judit was a servent girl for House Kocsis and not in fact a family member as she had told Orllon, but he kept her lie to himself as he had fallen for her. Return to Budapest Returning to Budapest he was well prepared for the new life under the rule of Mordor and became known amongst the Relean Khamil for what they saw as his outspoken love of Sauron to the point that he was told secrets by Mzerhlia Piz-Hrekza of whom was one of the more powerful of the Relean Khamil but had fallen in love with Orllon. 'Family Members' Emeric Geza.jpg|Emeric Geza I. - Father|link=Emeric Geza I. House Geza.png|Neltzia Geza - Mother|link=House Geza Stefon Geza.jpg|Stefon Geza - Uncle|link=Stefon Geza Edeltraud Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Edeltraud - Ancestor|link=Edeltraud Krejda Geza Cover Front.jpg|Krejda Geza - Sister|link=Krejda Geza Judit of Kocsis Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Judit of Kocsis - Concubine|link=Judit of Kocsis 'Relationships' Judit of Kocsis Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Judit of Kocsis - Lover|link=Judit of Kocsis Piz-Hrekza Mzerhlia Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Piz-Hrekza Mzerhlia - Lover|link=Piz-Hrekza Mzerhlia Khamul.jpg|John Lovie - Enemy|link=John Lovie Mzerhlia Piz-Hrekza See Also : Mzerhlia Piz-Hrekza Category:House Geza Category:Sueve Category:Knight Category:POV Character Category:People Category:People of Harad Category:House Mehlzia